The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and, more particularly, to systems and method for making and using turbomachine blades.
Turbomachines include compressors and turbines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, jet engines, and hydro turbines. Generally, turbomachines include a rotor, which may be a shaft or drum, which support turbomachine blades. For example, the turbomachine blades may be attached to the rotor by a mounting segment, which mates with a slot in the rotor. Additionally, turbomachine blades may include other components, such as platforms, seals, anti-rotation devices, shanks, and other components. Unfortunately, turbomachine blades may be formed from materials that are susceptible to elevated temperatures and stresses, which can cause premature wear and degradation.